Catwoman's Confession Part 1
by ZCardio556
Summary: Part 1 of a 3 part series in which the lovely Catwoman final confesses her feelings for the one man she has ever been able to trust: Batman.


Catwoman's Confession

By: ZCardio566

Catwoman stands over Batman. Glaring down at him, she he would stand.

Catwoman: "Damn it, you win Batman…I confess."

She grabs Deathstroke's gun and puts it to her head.

Catwoman: "Don't make this happen Bruce. Don't you do it you bastard."

Two weeks earlier.

Catwoman runs away from Batman. Leaping from building to building, but missing one. She falls between two buildings and hits three fire escapes on her way down. Batman quickly rushes down to help her. She lies on the ground moaning, her hand cupping her left breast. Her other hand messaging her broken rib. She bends her neck forward to see why she can't feel her leg. She sees that the bone is sticking out.

Catwoman: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! God damn it…damn it…..Daaaaaaaaamn it!"

Batman kneels in front of her.

Batman: "You're hurt Selena.

Catwoman: "And what, you thought I was moaning because you know how to please a woman?!"

Batman bends over, moving his hand closer to Catwoman.

Catwoman: "Bruce, what the hell are you doing?!"

Batman: "I have to realign the bone and sew it up or it could…."

Catwoman suddenly interrupts.

Catwoman: "Bruce, you clueless idiot. Don't you know I'm a big kitty and I can take care of myself?"

Batman: "You are going to die without my help Selena! …Someday I…."

Batman turns his head from Catwoman.

"Won't be able to protect you."

Catwoman: "Cut the bull Bruce….I don't need your help…and I don't need you…..and you should stop pretending like you're the only reason I'm ever safe all the time!"

Catwoman pushes the bone into her leg, and before she can stop him batman rips off a piece of his cape and raps it around her leg.

She slaps him and blood splats onto the snow. She stands up and turns her hurt body away from batman.

Catwoman: "Bet that slap turned you on."

Catwoman walks off and batman picks up the jewels she stole. The police quickly show up and run into the alley to meet up with batman.

Commissioner Gordon: "Batman".

Batman: "Evening commissioner, these were stolen."

Commissioner Gordon: "By who?"

Batman is quick for a while.

Batman: "Some punk thief."

Commissioner Gordon: "Well, I'm damn glad you got the jewels back. Nice job."

Sirens wail as the police drive off. Batman looks down at the snow with drizzles of blood.

Batman: "When I protect you, I'm saving what's left of my heart Selena….and I know you feel the same way."

Batman grapples away into the night.

The next day Selena wakes up to find her friend rapping her leg in a cloth.

Her friend: "Morning. Looks like you didn't get us a payday, huh?"

Catwoman: "I thought you were meeting an older guy last night?"

Her friend: "He never showed. Besides, why date some old piece of when ass when I can just les out with my hot best friend right here?"

She jokingly strokes Selena's thighs, slaps her ass, and giggles.

Catwoman: "Do you want what happened to me to happen to you?"

Suddenly, the window explodes and then a vase explodes and then a mirror. Selena gets up and limps over to the mirror. She picks up what looks like bullet crashed from impact. Turning around in shock, she grabs her best friend and more bullets start flying through the windows. The run left and right through halls of the building, but shots are fire every time they are near a window. They stop by the front entrance, knowing when they run across they will be shot at through the large windows. Catwoman grabs a phone from the front desk and throws it. The bullet hits it and Catwoman uses a special stun-light Batman gave her to make glare at the person trying to kill them. She sees Deathstroke blinded and drops his rifle. She sticks her head out in surprised shock. As Deathstroke grabs his rifle again Catwoman quickly snaps out of awe and runs with her friend across the building front entrance. Shots are fired but miss. Deathstroke finds that he's out of ammo and leaves. Catwoman and her friend dive out of a side window on the first flour into an alley. They get up and run away. Catwoman's leg is still injured. She manages to walk fast anyway.

Later that night, Selena couldn't resist breaking into the home of Salvatore Maroni. His wife's secret stash of unknown drug money would be far more than enough to make up for last night's bust, and set her for half a year. Breaking the glass, she walks in.

Batman: "Why would you even think I wouldn't know you were here?"

Catwoman is startled.

Catwoman: "Don't you ever get in the way of my job Bruce.

Batman: "Selena you know who's house you're in; you're lucky I found you when I did."

Both Batman and Catwoman were whispering. Suddenly, voice is heard.

Salvatore: "It's stupid to rob my friend Carmine…..but it's even stupider to rob my wife…..Kill them.

Deathstroke turns on his gun's laser pointer.

Deathstroke: "I'm ready for that payday."

Batman: "Selena, look out!"

To be continued.


End file.
